The Adventures of Jo Harvelle
by sharetheguilt
Summary: This story takes places right after 'Born Under A Bad Sign' and goes from there. It is the trials, tribulations, and adventures of Joanna Beth Harvelle.
1. Chapter 1

Jo sat in her car shivering. It was just above freezing and she was trying to work up the courage to go inside. Fifteen minutes turned into twenty as her teeth started to chatter.

"Fuck it. You're a big girl Jo," she said to herself before finally getting out of the car. She stuffed her hands in her pockets looking at the back of the Harvelle Roadhouse. It was a little after ten in the morning and Jo had driven all night to get home.

She sighed before opening her backseat door. This wasn't gonna be fun, she thought as she grabbed her bag and headed through the back door which led to the back part of the bar which served as the Harvelle residence.

It almost felt like the old days when she'd sneak in after staying out all night. She closed the door as quietly as she could. She avoided the creakier baseboards and skipped the louder steps as she made her way to her room. Reaching her room, Jo let out the breath she'd been holding in. She hoped her mom wouldn't notice her return just yet. All she wanted was to sleep for a few hours before dealing with the questions and the inevitable yelling

She closed her door and threw her bag on the ground. She stumbled to her bed not bothering to undress and instead just collapsed onto her bed and slept for the next five hours without interruption. 

Jo was awake. Her eyes were closed, but she was awake. And she was also aware she should have locked her door.

"Ash I know you're there and you know how I feel about you watching me sleep," Jo mumbled loud enough so he could hear.

"But you're back," Ash said. She could hear the excitement and relief in his voice which made her open her eyes. She rolled over and gave him a small smile.

"For now," Jo said quietly. She wished she didn't need her mom. She wished she could handle the fact that a friend had tied her up and almost...well almost raped her. She knew Sam had been possessed, but it didn't really make it any easier. But that was the one place she wanted to go after Dean left, besides follow him, she wanted to go home and curl up with her mom.

"Does Mom know?" Jo asked sitting up slowly. She rubbed her eyes looking at her old friend standing in her doorway. She grabbed her pillow absentmindedly, hugging it against her stomach.

"Your mom knows all Jobelle. She knows the last vegetable I ate, the last tip she got, when I masturbate to Bill's old playboys. Everything," Ash said raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Jo chewed on her bottom lip debating whether she was just being a pussy about the whole thing.

"How bad is it?" Jo asked having a bad feeling about just how mad her mom was. She'd taken off without as much as a goodbye. Sure she'd sent a postcard or two, but not enough to please her mom or herself for that matter.

"Think Iron Maiden," Ash with a grin. Jo groaned loudly at that, stumbling to her feet. She had no idea how Ash knew about the moments she got in the worst trouble, but he did. It was back in '95 and Jo went out to an Iron Maiden concert while being grounded and then stayed out all night. When she'd finally wandered back home, her mom had been the maddest Jo had ever seen. She hadn't been allowed to leave the bar, except for school, for a good six months. Jo was not looking forward to seeing her mom anytime soon if that was the case.

She frowned at the afternoon light coming into her window. The bar was probably open by now. "I'm 22, it's not like she can ground me," Jo said mostly to reassure herself as she wandered over to her closet, ignoring her bag for the time being. Ash nodded in agreement with a sly smile.

"Right but if I know a pissed off Ellen, which I do because I'm the son she never wanted, I'd think you'd want to be grounded," Ash said before turning to leave to let her get dressed. He paused though, turning on his heels pointing a finger at her.

"Got you a present," Ash said with a smirk before leaving the room entirely and heading downstairs. 

Ellen was serving a table of regulars their usual of beer and burgers when she heard the door to the back open. She turned instantly, her face brightening at the sight of her daughter. She quickly put down the food and rushed over. Before grabbing her, she made sure Jo was in one piece. Then without warning, Ellen hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again, ya hear?" Ellen asked grasping Jo's face tight. She kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Jo said, holding back a smile, secretly enjoying hugging her momma. Ellen let go though, content to just stare at her daughter for a few moments.

"You cut your hair," Ellen said reaching out and touching Jo's shorter blonde hair. Jo frowned then smiled forgetting for a moment that she'd done it. She reached up self consciously and straightened it.

"Yeah, I needed a change," Jo said licking her lips nervously. She was waiting for the dragging to the back, then the yelling and possible slapping. Ellen never hit Jo, just merely slapped her upside her head when she was being stupid. Which Jo knew her mom thought she had been doing.

"It looks good," Ellen said with a smile. She touched Jo's cheek lightly before going back behind the bar leaving Jo dumbfounded as to what had just happened. She turned to Ash giving him a 'what the fuck' look before gulping thinking maybe this would be worse than yelling. Ash shrugged sitting at his usual table.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jo asked taking a cautious step towards the bar in case Ellen decided she wanted to throw something. Ellen frowned at her daughter, of course she was fine, Jo was safe.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" Ellen asked narrowing her gaze at her daughter. She went back to wiping down the counter figuring Jo would come clean with why she'd come back in her own time.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jo said completely confused as her mother's actions or lack of actions. She took another step towards the bar, leaning against it.

"Ash got you something," Ellen said with a smile and nod in Ash's direction. Jo turned back instantly at that, her eyes growing wide with excitement. She grinned at her friend as she walked over to his table.

"What'd you get me?" she asked, almost like a little girl on Christmas. He flipped his hair back, giving her an unreadable look.

"Now, I only got this for you because I'm not gonna be your bitch research boy if you're gonna go off hunting. And if you watch porn, you have to let me know so I can come and watch it with you," Ash said narrowly pointing a finger and wiggling it a bit at Jo.

He then reached under his chair and pulled out a silver laptop with a red bow tied around it. Jo clasped a hand over her mouth in surprise. That was not was she was expecting, well she never knew what to expect with Ash.

She reached out to take it, almost afraid she'd break it. She'd only used computers in school and that was forever ago. But she did take it from Ash and sat down next to him at his table where his own computer sat.

"Where did you...how did you...?" Jo asked, hugging it close to her chest. Ash brought a finger to his lips, grinning at her.

"That stays up here little lady," Ash said tapping a finger on his temple. 

An hour later Jo thought she had the basics down for her new laptop. She knew how to turn it on, how to get online, and Ash had even set up an instant message account for her so he could talk to her while she was gone. He claimed she didn't know how to use a phone because she had neglected to call him while she was gone which Jo felt guilty about.

"So what drug did you put my mom on?" Jo asked Ash quietly as she fiddled on around on the internet. Ash smirked then shrugged.

"I didn't do a thing I swear. She was mad then she started going away for a few days at a time and stopped being as mad," Ash said before finishing off his beer. He propped his elbows on the table and leaned in closer to Jo.

Jo frowned at this new information, she put in her back pocket, so to be speak, to think about later. This was definitely not normal Ellen Harvelle behavior.

"So are you gonna tell me why you suddenly showed up?" he asked quietly. Jo stared intently at the screen. She was not going to tell them she had decided. Sam was a great, nice, sweet guy and she was not going to ruin their perception of him.

She signed on to that instant message thingy or that's what she called it to distract herself from Ash for the moment.

"Oh hey Sam's online," Jo said trying to sound enthused. She gulped silently wondering whether she should click on his name or not.

"How's the little guy doing?" Ash asked before standing up to get another beer. He could take a hint. He knew when Jo was avoiding and knew when it was better to keep his mouth shut to avoid being hit himself.

"Good," Jo said forcing herself to go and click on his screen name.

**jharvelle**:

_Hey Sam, it's Jo_

Sam was sitting in at Bobby's place on his laptop. They were working on a shape-shifter case close by and it was just easier to stay at his house. Although Sam did find it odd he hadn't let them over when they'd first asked, but he did finally which was what Sam guessed counted.

His eyes grew wide at the chat box that had popped up. His mouth grew dry and he rubbed his neck nervously. He felt horrible about what he'd done, not that he remembered it, but Dean had filled him in on what he'd seen.

**swinchester**:

_Hey Jo. Did you get a computer?_

**jharvelle**:

_Ash got me one as a homecoming present._

**swinchester**:

_So you're back at the Roadhouse?_

**jharvelle**:

_Yeah I just got back this morning_

**swinchester**:

_That's good Jo, I'm sure Ellen was worried._

Sam took a sip from his coffee feeling more nervous. He wasn't sure how one went about apologizing for tying someone up. Then Dean walked in and his palms began to sweat more.

"Find anything?" he asked, coughing a little to keep his voice from sounded too 'off.' Dean glanced up from the book he'd been looking at, shrugging.

"The landlord said we needed a search warrant," Dean said, plopping down on the couch. Sam nodded going back to his computer screen.

"I can go out later and check it out, you look exhausted man," Sam said, frowning slightly. Dean rolled his eyes. He was exhausted, but there was a shifter out there and that came first.

**jharvelle**:

_She was...I think. So how are you guys?_

**swinchester**:

_We're good. Working this case at Bobby's. _

_Listen Jo, I'm really sorry about what happened. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right?_

Jo paused at that. She had hoped it would just get swept under the rug which she guessed if it had been Dean it would have.

**jharvelle**:

_I know and Sam I know it wasn't you. I might have not put it together at first, but I know it was some demon bitch using your body._

**swinchester**:

_Good. So how are you doing?_

**jharvelle**:

_I'm okay. How's Dean?_

Jo chewed on her lip nervously. She knew she was being stupid asking about Dean and also putting Sam in the middle of whatever they had or most likely didn't have, but she couldn't help herself. She was curious, no she was worried. This stupid crush on a guy who didn't know she was alive didn't seem to want to go away.

Sam smirked at his computer glancing over at his brother who seemed to be concentrating on his book. If his brother only knew, but either Dean didn't realize Jo's attraction towards him or he didn't care, Sam didn't know which.

**swinchester**:

_He's good, tired but good. Hey we're not too far from the Roadhouse, maybe we could stop by?_

Jo froze at that. She glanced over at her mom who was busy with Heidi, one of the three bartenders who worked at The Roadhouse. She turned back to her screen, rubbing her hands before she started typing again.

**jharvelle**:

_Naw, same old Roadhouse here. Better to focus on that case_

**swinchester**:

_Yeah, you're probably right. Hey I gotta go check out something for this case, I'll talk you later, okay?_

Sam stood up, not bothering to shut his computer. His brother avoided it when he was tired anyway.

"I'm gonna go and check out that apartment before he closes," Sam said putting on his coat. Dean looked up from the book, nodding. He'd been a dick to that asshole landlord so it was probably better Sam went alone for this one.

Jo sighed, staring at her screen. She glanced around the bar slowly getting busier. Her mom told her that Heidi was in tonight and she should just rest, but Jo was already bored.

Dean watched Sam leave with a smirk and got off the couch. He wandered over to the computer unbuckling his pants as Bobby was out and he had the place to himself. He rubbed his hands together sitting down, frowning at the name 'jharvelle' on Sam's screen. He scrolled through the box reading the apparent 'secret' conversation between his brother and Jo. He didn't like this. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he hated it. Sure Jo was hot, but he knew better than to go there.

**swinchester**:

_Jo?_

Jo was about to get up and at least try to help Heidi and her mom when her computer beeped at her. She frowned at the screen wondering what had happened.

**jharvelle**:

_I thought you had to go for your case_

Dean grinned. He knew he should correct her, but he was bored and well a little jealous she'd been talking to Sam and Dean had never handled jealousy well.

**swinchester**:

_Oh, right that. I sent Dean. He's better at that stuff_

**jharvelle**:

_Depends I guess on what the stuff is_

Dean glared at the screen. He was good at everything what was she talking about.

**swinchester**:

_Dean's good at a lot Jo_

Jo shook her head quickly, then realized he couldn't see her began to type again. That wasn't what she meant at all. She knew how Dean tended to be around Sam and well she was trying to be nice. She stood up, stretching slightly, before heading out of the bar having something to do now. She walked quickly up to her room and settled at her desk with her computer.

**jharvelle**:

_Believe me I know, Sam_

_Dean's well...he's Dean_

**swinchester**:

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Jo froze. Well now she'd gone and done it. She could just sign off and pretend like she hadn't said it. No, she wouldn't do that. She was a big girl, she could talk to Sam about Dean. They were all adults, as long as he didn't go running to Dean she didn't see a problem and hell maybe it would help her get over Dean.

**jharvelle**:

_It means I think you're brother is perfect Sam. Ever since you two came into the bar, I can't stop thinking about him. And I know it's stupid and teenagerish, but I can't help it. Please don't tell him, okay? Can this just stay between us?_

Dean licked his lips before smiling to himself. Somebody thought he was perfect. He sat back in his chair, just staring at that message. And Jo couldn't stop thinking about him, hell he thought he annoyed her as much as she annoyed him. Sure they'd flirted, but that had been all, nothing else. But she thought he was perfect.

**swinchester**:

_Wow, I had no idea you felt that way Jo. Yeah, this'll stay between us no problem. So for that long huh?_

Jo breathed a sigh of relief. She thanked whoever was up there that this wasn't going to leave the conversation.

**jharvelle**:

_Shut up. I said it was teenagerish okay. Look I know he doesn't know I'm alive so let's just drop it and talk about your case_

Dean frowned at that. She was kidding right? Of course he knew she was alive, who wouldn't notice that ass alone?

**swinchester**:

_I'm sure he knows you're alive Jo_

**jharvelle**:

_Right Sam, sorry but you're wrong. Dean Winchester, your brother, is the biggest womanizer I've ever met. Yes I haven't seen him act that way, but word gets around working around hunters. And word is not good. So while I may be stupid, I'm not dumb. So please don't try and sugar coat it for me Sam. Dean's a dick and will always be a dick and does not know I'm alive or if he does, I'm the annoying blonde who got Ellen mad at him._

Dean couldn't believe what he'd just read. She couldn't mean that. Sure, he got around, but he wasn't a dick. That kind of pissed him off, no it really pissed him off.

**swinchester**:

_I'm...Dean's not a dick Jo and he's not a fucking womanizer. And yeah you know what you are annoying and stupid._

Jo's eyes grew wide at the screen. Something wasn't right. Sam would never call her stupid, especially for stating an obvious fact about his...brother. That's when it hit her. She snorted not believing he had fooled her this long.

**jharvelle**:

_Dean? I swear if this is you, I'm going to cut you up into little tiny pieces and feed you to a werewolf._

Jo was freaking out, no that was an understatement. If this was Dean, who she was almost sure it was, she had just told him how she felt about him. And now she needed to go find a hole or her shotgun, one of the two.

**swinchester**:

_Jo, remember Dean's out on the case. This is Sam. _

**jharvelle**:

_Uh huh right. Like I said, I'm stupid, not dumb asshole. Just fucking admit it Dean. I can't believe you sat here and pretended to be your brother. Dick move._

**swinchester**:

_Jo calm down. It's Sam. I'm the nice brother remember?_

**jharvelle**:

_Fuck you. _

Jo pulled out her cell phone and found Sam's number quickly. She hit the send button figuring she'd end this once and for all.

Sam held up a finger to the landlord. "Excuse me for a moment, it's work gotta take this," he said offering a small smile. He flipped it open stepping into the hallway.

"Jo is something wrong?" he asked frowning thinking something had happened. Jo felt her anger rise. Son of a bitch. She was gonna kill him.

"Just your asshole brother. I'm assuming you're working on the case right? And not at your computer?" Jo asked standing up. She began pacing her room trying to decide the best way to make Dean Winchester hurt.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he mentally slapped himself for not closing his computer.

"Yeah, I'm at an apartment building across town, at an interview. I'm so sorry Jo, I should have closed the computer," Sam said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Jo took a deep breath trying not to snap. "No, it's not your fault Sam, it's Dean's. Good luck and I'll talk you later. And next time our code word is strawberry okay? So I'll know it's you," Jo said as she continued to pace her room.

Sam smiled, nodding. "Yeah, that works. Don't hurt him too bad, I gotta go," Sam said before hanging up the phone.

**swinchester**:

_Calm down Jo. It's not Dean, he's at the thing._

**jharvelle**:

_Right, I'm sorry. I just had a momentarily freak out. Exhaustion I guess_

Jo sat back down at her computer determined to beat Dean at his own game. Fuck him, he was going down.

**swinchester**:

_It's okay. You should probably get some sleep_

**jharvelle**:

_I would but see the real reason I came home today was one of the friends I met at college._

**swinchester**:

_That's cool. What are you two gonna do?_

Dean was more than relieved she had believed him and now his complete focus on the idea that there was a good chance Jo had a hot college friend over there with her right now.

**jharvelle**:

_We were actually wondering if you wanted to come over and have some fun with us._

Dean's eyes grew wide and a dirty smirk crossed his face. This was getting better and better. First Jo thought he was perfect, now he was gonna get to have a threesome with her. He almost pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

**swinchester**:

_Oh? What kind of fun?_

Jo shook her head, holding back laughter at how easy this was. He was gonna pay and he was gonna pay hard.

**jharvelle**:

_The kind involving whipped cream..._

Then she sat back for a few minutes. She got up and began to unpack her clothes letting Dean fester a bit while her computer beeped with his messages.

**swinchester**:

_And..._

_..._

_Jo?_

_Come on._

_Don't leave me hanging here._

_Jo?_

Dean was all but squirming in his chair. This was killing him. He needed to be there with two girls, getting it on.

**jharvelle**:

_Sorry. Alicia wanted to get started without you apparently. She's a bad girl Sammy_

**swinchester**:

_I bet she is. Give me a few and I'll head down_

**jharvelle**:

_Just you Sam. No Dean._

Dean froze in the process of getting on his jacket. He forgot that he wasn't exactly himself. He quickly thought for a moment trying to think of a way to wiggle himself in.

**swinchester**:

_Why no Dean?_

**jharvelle**:

_Because he's a buzzkill Sam. And plus I heard he has a little problem with keeping it up if you know what I mean. So no deal if Dean walks through those doors._

By this point Jo had lost it. She was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. She finally calmed herself down trying to keep her cool. Revenge was indeed very sweet.

**swinchester**:

_I HAVE NEVER HAD A PROBLEM KEEPING IT UP THANK YOU._

_I mean...Dean's never had a problem keeping it up_

**jharvelle**:

_No deal, only you Sam. We want you Sam. Dean's not nearly as hot as you are._

**swinchester**:

_But what if I'm busy and can only send Dean?_

**jharvelle**:

_Nope. Only you._

**swinchester**:

_Nothing's wrong with Dean. I want the best for my brother Jo_

**jharvelle**:

_Uh...yeah Sam. I heard not only does he have problems staying up, but he tends to use too much tongue. And he got the clap from some waitress in Houston._

**swinchester**:

_YOU. FUCKING. BITCH. I HAVE NEVER HAD THE CLAP, I GET MANY COMPLEMENTS ON MY SKILLS THANK YOU VERY MUCH. STOP FUCKING SPREADING LIES._

**jharvelle**:

_Game. Set. Match Winchester._

_Fuck you Dean Winchester. Lose my number._


	2. Chapter 2

Word got around fast that Jo was back and it seemed like every hunter and their best buddy had shown up to make sure the blonde was okay. So after one of the longest shifts of her life, she stumbled up to her room around 3AM, completely and utterly exhausted. She shut her door and locked it in order to keep Ash out. She slipped out of her shoes and pulled off her jeans leaving them right in the middle of the floor not giving a rat's ass at the moment.

She got out her favorite pajama bottoms, a pair that featured dancing, smiling cupcakes, and pulled them on yawning loudly. She wandered over to her computer, intending to send Sam an email when a chat box popped up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, not registering at first the familiar sound.

swinchester:

_Hey_

Jo frowned at the screen, staring at the time. What the hell was he doing up and on his computer at three in the morning?

jharvelle:

_Who am I speaking to?_

Jo knew she was exhausted and sounded weird, but she stopped caring about two and half hours ago.

Dean sat nervously in front of his brother's computer. He was tempted to pretend to be Sam rather than get yelled at for his little prank. Sam and Bobby went to bed hours ago while Dean had stayed up for 'research' or so he claimed. He told himself he just needed some alone time, but he had a feeling that he secretly wanted to see if Jo would talk to him, not that he would admit it to anyone.

swinchester:

_Sam_

He knew it was stupid and childish, but Jo scared him when she got pissed off. Okay more like Ellen scared him and in turn because she was Ellen's daughter, Dean was scared of pissed off Jo.

jharvelle:

_What's the secret word?_

Dean froze. Secret word? Fuck. Of course. Of course she called Sam and they made it so he wouldn't be able to do it again and so they could have their secret dates or whatever they did or talked about.

swinchester:

_Fine. It's me Dean_

Jo rolled her eyes. She had a feeling it was the dick head. Only he would be on the computer at three in the morning. She fought the urge to throw the computer across the room, he had some nerve.

jharvelle:

_Did you honestly just try to pull that same shit again?_

_And what happened to losing my number?_

_And fucking off?_

swinchester:

_I only tried it because I knew how pissed off you were. And another thing, you ever heard of a FUCKING PRACTICAL JOKE. It was hilarious and you know it_

Jo stared in disbelief at the screen. She was wide awake now. He had to be joking, right? She was the queen of practical jokes and this...this was neither a joke nor funny.

jharvelle:

_This is how this is gonna work Winchester. You're going to log off. You're going to delete my number from your phone. You're going to never, ever talk to me again. And if all that happens, I might let you live._

Dean smirked at the screen. He was mistaken. She was not at all scary, but fucking adorable. Well now he might have to piss her off more.

swinchester:

_Is that so blondie? What if I don't want to do any of that?_

jharvelle:

_You don't have a fucking choice. I don't wanna talk to you ever again. That was not cool Dean, not at all. Sam's my friend and you took advantage of that. So kindly fuck off._

swinchester:

_What so only Sam's allowed to be your friend and I'm not? I thought you couldn't get me off your mind Jo...what about that huh?_

jharvelle:

_I hate you. _

_Believe me that whole thinking/giving a crap about you stops now._

_That stuff was supposed to be for Sam, not for you. Never for you_

That did however piss Dean off. It was looking more and more like Jo and Sam had either slept together or were close to, at least in Dean's exhausted, now jealous mind it made sense.

swinchester:

_Yeah well I don't want you to_

_And Sam sees you as a friend Jo, nothing more so you might wanna get that through your thick skull_

Jo frowned, completely confused as to what the hell he was talking about. She was still pissed off at him, no raging mad at him was more like it, but now she was confused and possibly a little turned on from all this arguing, she couldn't tell.

jharvelle:

_Dean...what are you talking about? I'm not interested in Sam like that. Are you at all reading what I'm typing or just making shit up as you go along?_

swinchester:

_Yeah well...you're making shit up as you go along_

_And you have stupid hair_

Jo rubbed her forehead not sure how much more she could take of this. He was being a childish asshole and she was exhausted.

jharvelle:

_On that mature note, I'm going to bed._

Dean panicked. He didn't want her to leave. He needed to think fast; well at least she wasn't threatening to kill him anymore so he thought that was a step in the right direction. He wasn't sure what direction that was, but he thought he wanted to go there.

swinchester:

_Hey come on Jo don't leave_

Jo stopped at that. She tried to tell herself he was an asshole who just exploited her friendship with his brother just to be a dick, but here he was throwing her the smallest of bones. And she couldn't leave.

jharvelle:

_Are you going to apologize?_

swinchester:

_It was a joke, nobody apologizes for jokes. Hey it's not my fault you couldn't tell it wasn't Sammy and that you were too caught up in my perfection to notice._

jharvelle:

_Uh huh right. You perfect, you must be joking. I don't think that and I won't ever think that about you Winchester. You're so far from perfection, you're like the Alaska of perfection and perfection is like England and you're Alaska. You're that far away from perfection._

Jo realized she had been rambling and it probably didn't make a lot of sense, but she was exhausted and pissed. She tended to not make a lot of sense when she was either.

Dean chuckled trying his hardest to stay pissed at her. It was hard when she said or he guessed typed things like that. He could almost picture her getting in a huff about it which made him smile wider.

swinchester:

_And what you're Miss America over there? That's funny Jo. It's like calling the kettle black. So go right ahead and sit on your high horse being all hot and smug about it. _

jharvelle:

_At least I don't drive some stupid, not at all sexy car._

Jo had no idea what she was doing. She felt insulted yet strangely turned on. Scratch that, very turned on. He had made fun of her, yet called her hot at the same time. She felt like a freaking school girl with a crush on a boy and the only way she could tell him was by pulling his hair.

swinchester:

_Whoa whoa whoa. Nobody talks about my baby like that. You take that nasty talk back._

___Dean couldn't tell if he was pissed or horny. Nobody talked about his baby that way, but at the same time he almost knew she didn't mean it. Yes, he was acting like a kid, but Jo made him feel that way. No most of the time she just made him pissed off, but this...this was different._

jharvelle:

_Make me Winchester. Oh that's right, you're too busy hiding behind your brother's name to actually be a man about anything._

swinchester:

_I was not hiding blondie. I was playing a JOKE. Ever heard of those? You know somebody says something funny and then you laugh. Which by the way I hate hearing. I mean I hate hearing you laugh. It's disgusting and the opposite of adorable. Makes me want to puke_

jharvelle:

_Right and you're some ray of sunshine yourself. Seriously? Could your jeans get any tighter, I swear I can see your fat ass move when you walk._

swinchester:

_You're one to talk about tight jeans. Do you realize how ridiculous you look in yours? Christ it's embarrassing Jo, it really is._

jharvelle:

_Fuck you. And I really mean it, FUCK YOU. I hope I never see your stupid face again, especially that hair._

swinchester:

_Are you as turned on as I am right now?_

jharvelle:

_Yes. Get down here. Come through the back door though._

swinchester:

_Got it._


	3. Chapter 3

Jo was pacing her room when she heard the back door open. Her heart stopped. He had actually come. She heard his footsteps come up the stairs. She couldn't breathe. She hadn't thought he would. Deep down, she was a pessimist at heart and had thought Dean was just mad at her.

Dean had sped all the way up to the Roadhouse. He parked behind the Roadhouse and went in through the back as Jo had instructed. He hadn't been back here before and wasn't sure where to go. He went upstairs figuring that was where her room would be. He tried the first door on the left finding a bathroom. This was taking too long; he needed to be touching her, kissing her, ripping off her clothes.

She heard the bathroom door open, thinking maybe it wasn't Dean. But then he opened her door and they quickly eliminated the distance between them.

Without saying a word, their bodies collided at the mouth. Jo kissed him as if her life depended on it; feeling sparks from her head all the way down her body. She let her tongue explore every inch of his mouth as his tongue did the same.

Dean kicked the door shut, grabbing Jo's head and touching her hair softly. She pulled his jacket off, moving her kisses to his neck. She wanted to kiss every inch of his body. She knew this was going to be her only chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

Dean groaned deeply as she was kissing his neck. Her kisses sent little shocks to his now bulging pants. He needed her, now. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around him. She forgot she was wearing her cupcake pajama bottoms as her lips met again. This time deeper, harder than before.

She felt him hard against her through his jeans which caused her to become even wetter than she had already become. He laid her on the bed, not interrupting the kiss. He paused looking at how beautiful she was. He then resumed kissing her, moving his kisses to her neck; his hand caressing her stomach under her shirt. She moaned lightly at his touch.

She sat up quickly, not being able to stand it. They could do foreplay later, she couldn't wait any longer. She kissed him harder, pulling his shirt up off over his head throwing it against the wall. She bit her lip smiling gently. She then resumed kissing him enjoying every moment.

He returned the kiss, his hands roaming her back. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head. He broke away from the kiss almost mesmerized by her bare skin. His fingers lightly traced her chest and then leaned in planting small kisses on her collarbone before lowering them to her breasts. She moaned as his tongue played with her nipples lightly.

She didn't think she had ever been so turned on before. She quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants, not being able to stand it anymore. She brought his face to hers, kissing him hard. She moaned into the kiss as she brought him down on top her.

He didn't object, hell it was nice being ordered around for a change. He let his hand wander further over her soft pajama bottoms. He smiled against her lips remembering seeing cupcakes when he first walked in. He didn't say anything, but continued to kiss her until he slowly broke away lowering his kisses down her chest and her stomach.

He quickly pulled off the cupcake pajama bottoms and returned to his place on top of her. He continued kissing her, taking his time with his tongue making sure he explored every inch of her mouth. His hand found its way down again tracing her pelvic bone softly. She moaned with anticipation, as his hand went beneath her black panties finding her wetter than his wildest dreams. That made him harder than he had ever been before. He groaned into her mouth as his fingers started to play with her clit slowly.

Jo moaned into their kiss before biting his lip playfully. He rubbed her clit harder as he felt her get wetter. He slipped a finger into her causing her say his name breathlessly. He was teasing her and she wanted to fuck him.

Her hips started to move with his fingers as he slipped two more inside. Jo dug her nails into his back causing him to bleed. She wanted him now. Finally after hours, it seemed to Jo, he slipped off her underwear and she took off his boxer briefs. She reached over on her nightstand, grabbing a condom. She ripped it open and reached down putting it on him. That made him harder, which he didn't think was possible.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, trying to take in as much of this moment as he could. He slowly entered her, finding her tighter than he had dreamed. She seemed to fit him like a glove.

Jo closed her eyes as he slid into her. It felt incredible. She moaned his name as he started to move which created a whole new sensation. She dug her nails into his back harder out of sheer pleasure. Her body matched his movements perfectly and she found herself close to coming already.

She tried to hold off as long as possible, but as his movements sped up and she grinded up into him, she finally let herself go, screaming his name.

Dean watched her as she came thinking how beautiful she looked. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly as he felt a new wave of sensation come over him as her muscles closed around him. He sped up as he felt himself release to.

Jo tried to catch her breathe as beads of sweat formed along her forehead. Dean remained in her for a few seconds longer, not wanting to leave her. They were both silent as they tried to catch their breath.

He pulled out of her reluctantly and collapsed next to her. She turned and laid against his chest, still out of breath. That was by far the best sex she'd ever had.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He was speechless. She was nothing like he expected, more passionate and sexier than he could have ever imagined.

Jo bit her lip trying to think of what to say. They had just crossed a line that they could never go back from. She propped her head on his chest, facing him. He reached over and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him. "Not too shabby Winchester," she said playfully. He smiled back at her. No matter what happened after this, Dean decided that he would remember this night fondly.

"Ditto," he said softly. He glanced around the room at their clothes scattered. He spotted the cupcake pajama bottoms and couldn't help, but grin.

"What?" she asked watching him grin. She turned and tried to see what he was looking at, but couldn't see.

"Cupcakes? I didn't know you were that into baked goods," Dean said teasingly. Jo blushed deeply. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to change before he got here. He wasn't supposed to see those. The only man who was allowed to see them was Ash.

"Shut up, I like my pajamas," Jo said punching him playfully. She then discovered she was kind of cold after her body temperature went down to normal. She shivered a little against his warm body.

Without saying anything, he got under the covers and brought her with him. He couldn't have imagined feeling this way with her. He hated snuggling or cuddling or whatever the hell you called it. But right now all he wanted was to hold Jo until she fell asleep.

Jo laid her head back on his chest after getting settled. She listened to his heart as she traced his chest over the blanket.

* * *

Jo woke up suddenly having to use the bathroom. She opened her eyes remembering what had happened. Sex. She had had sex. With Dean. She had had sex with Dean Winchester. She looked up at Dean who was clearly passed out. She silently kissed his chest before unwrapping his arms from around her which was much harder than it looked. She wasn't sure if it was because he was afraid she'd get up and leave or he just slept like that, but it was like getting out of a damn bear trap. When she did finally get out of bed she pulled on the nearest thing which happened to be Dean's AC/DC shirt. She smiled when she noticed it smelled like him. She found her underwear slipping it on as well.

She glanced back at Dean who looked so peaceful. At that moment she knew she was in trouble. She couldn't help but grin as she quietly opened the door. She tiptoed across the hall, it was nearly 5am and she was sure everyone was passed out. Her mom wouldn't wake up for another four hours and Ash was probably out for at least the next six.

Jo quickly went pee. She stared at herself in the mirror in disbelief, she was grinning like an idiot. She couldn't believe she had just had incredible sex with Dean Winchester. The guy who she thought would never give her the time of day. She splashed water on her face trying to wake herself up in case this was a dream.

Nope, she was still awake. She couldn't stop smiling, she tried to shake her head to make it stop, but it stayed put. She bit her lip suddenly feeling that once was not gonna be enough with the man in her bed. But no, she knew Dean. He was a one-night-stand kind of guy and she definitely was not the girlfriend gal. She shut off the light silently walking back into her bedroom.

She shut the door behind her and hoping not to wake Dean. Sure enough, he was still sound asleep. She pulled off his shirt and her underwear before walking to the foot of her bed. She silently climbed over removing the blanket covering him up. She was going to play a little bit, wake him for a little morning sex.

She straddled across his knees, lowering her mouth onto him gently. She slowly began working her mouth around him, taking as much of him as she could in.

Dean had been dreaming hunting a vampire when he suddenly felt an amazing feeling below the belt. He looked over at Sam who had been standing to his right as they were hunting wondering what the hell was going on. Sam gave him an odd look; suddenly the feeling caused him to groan which made him wake up.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily looking down and seeing a blonde's head bobbing slowly over him. He was about to say something when he recognized the blonde and remembered what had happened. He felt himself become harder in her mouth. She obviously knew what she was doing down there. Probably the best wake up call he'd ever gotten.

Jo noticed Dean had gotten harder and that he had woken up. She paused looking up at him, licking her lips seductively. His eyes grew wide at her gesture wondering why the hell he had waited so long for this.

"Morning sunshine," Jo said biting her lip as she watched his reaction. Dean couldn't say anything, completely taken aback at Jo's aggressiveness. She began kissing his upper thighs before inching herself further up the bed. She reached over and grabbed another condom, putting it on him quickly. He watched her completely enthralled; he had never seen anyone look sexier in his life.

She bent over him, straddling him. Her breasts softly grazed his chest as she kissed his lips softly. She then lowered herself onto him. He groaned against her lips, loving the feeling of being inside her again.

She grinned against his lips, biting his lip gently. She started riding him slowly as she sat up against him. Dean's hips met her movements exactly. He stared up at her, watching her body move with his realizing that this couldn't be their only night. He was not gonna let that happen.

Jo rode him faster, closing her eyes trying to enjoy every moment of him inside her. Her gut told her that this was it and to make it count. Dean stopped her suddenly sitting up. She grinned, breathless wrapping her legs around him tighter.

She leaned and kissed him harder as he pushed up into her. She broke away from the kiss not being able to breathe. She gasped his name as her nails dug into back. She leaned down his kissing his shoulder as he pushed harder. She found herself biting his shoulder to stifle a scream she knew would wake her mom up.

Dean groaned at her bite causing him to thrust into her more. Jo felt herself coming closer wondering if they'd ever last longer than ten minutes having sex. Dean felt her coming closer and matched her rhythm; he saved himself for the exact moment he felt her muscles tighten around him.

Jo bit into his shoulder as she came at the same time as him. He groaned her name loudly and kissed her bare chest softly. He held her for a few seconds longer before bringing her down with him.

If he thought before he'd been tired, he had another thing coming. This girl wore him out, but in the best way possible. They lay facing each other under the covers. She reached up and touched his cheek softly trying to memorize everything about him knowing this would definitely be the last time.

She didn't say anything but reached down grabbing his arm. She wrapped it around herself as she rolled her over, pushing her body against his. His arm naturally hugged her tight, not wanting to ever get up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean awoke to the sun shining brightly in a strange room. He opened his eyes realizing he was in Jo's room and she was wrapped tightly in his arms. He frowned at first then remembered that he had had sex with Jo. Not once, but twice. And not average sex. Hot, amazing, incredible, exhausting sex. He silently untangled his arms from around her, surprised at his body's objections.

He stood up, yawning, and looking around for his clothes. He found his boxers over by the closet and pulled them up quickly. His pants lay next to the bed and he fumbled into this those nearly falling over. Glancing over at Jo, hoping he hadn't woken up her. He sighed seeing she was still sound asleep. The last item seemed to be missing, his AC/DC shirt. He couldn't find it for the life of him, but found his over shirt. After getting as dressed as well as he could with the clothing he did find, he silently left Jo's room.

He really didn't know why he was leaving. Every ounce of his being wanted to crawl back into that bed with her, but here he was making his own walk of shame. He guessed it was around ten in the morning from the amount of sunlight coming. Pausing at the top of the stairs, he tried to decide whether he should go out the front or back. His car was out back, but there was a better chance of running into Ellen going out back. Front it was.

Dean made his way as quietly as he could down the stairs. He sighed with relief as he opened the door to the bar. But his relief disappeared when he saw Ellen behind the bar. He gulped silently as she turned and saw him.

Ellen had been starting prep for lunch when she heard someone coming down stairs. She assumed it was Jo and turned to say good morning when the door opened revealing the last person she expected to see. But there he was. Dean Winchester. He looked exhausted, but happy in a way. His clothes looked like they had been thrown on. And now his face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"'Morning Ellen," Dean said quietly staring holes into the floor as he tried to make it to the front door. Ellen raised her eyebrows at Dean. He had obviously spent the night with her daughter. But here he was sneaking out like he was ashamed.

"Freeze boy!" Ellen said sharply coming out from behind the bar. She was fuming, how dare he treat her daughter like another slut he slept with. And what the hell happened to taking a girl out before sleeping with her at least. And what about Beau? Didn't Ellen remember Jo saying yes to that nice young man who would never do this.

Dean stopped where he stood, scared that she might kill him. Ellen had made it clear Jo was off limits, so needless to say he was going to do exactly what she told him to. Unless it was not seeing Jo again because he didn't think he could do that if he tried.

Ellen walked briskly over to him, taking the towel off her shoulder.. She smacked Dean as hard as she could with the towel. He jumped out of surprise mainly. He turned around and got hit a good five more times.

* * *

Jo had woken up a few seconds after Dean had left the room. She sighed, realizing that he had left and that their night had been just that, just one night. She slowly pulled herself out of bed, grabbing Dean's AC/DC shirt. She put it on along with her cupcake pajama bottoms. Walking out of her room, she yawned loudly then froze recognizing the ass that was walking into the bar.

She wasn't fast enough, but she tried. She rushed down the stairs, pausing in the doorway after entering the bar. She knew her mother's schedule like the back of her hand and what she saw...well she thought Dean got off easy.

Jo tried to hide back a grin as she watched him get smacked with a dish towel. Ash had woken up from the commotion and was enjoying seeing Dean get his ass beat. It had been pretty obvious from standing outside Jo's door listening, that they had been knocking boots all night.

"Mom! I think that's enough," Jo said biting her lip to keep from laughing. Dean hadn't seen Jo walk in; he was too busy shielding himself from incoming fire.

Ellen stopped at Jo's voice. She turned and smiled brightly at her daughter. "Joanna, I will hit this idiot as much as I want," Ellen said coolly. Jo nodded, rubbing her lips together.

"Mom, let him go," Jo said, stifling laughter. Dean looked over Ellen's shoulder and saw Jo who was clearly enjoying herself. She was wearing his shirt and those stupid, adorable pajama bottoms. He thought she had never looked sexier in that shirt. It was clear that shirt wasn't his any longer, it was hers, always would be.

"Fine, watch your back boy and if you intend of sleeping with my daughter again you will not be sneaking out in the morning like she's some slut you picked up in Houston, are we clear?" Ellen said hitting him hard one last time when she said 'clear.' Dean gulped rubbing his shoulder. He nodded wanting more than to get out the Roadhouse.

"And Joanna Beth, what the hell happened to Beau?" Ellen asked raising an eyebrow at Jo. Dean turned fully to face Jo at that, crossing his arms.

"Beau?" Dean asked, more than confused. Already the guy sounded like a douche bag. What the hell kind of a name was Beau anyway?

Jo turned a deep shade of red at that. She licked her lips nervously. She honestly hadn't thought about him since before her shift yesterday. Beau, right the guy her mom wanted her to 'be normal' with.

"Yeah...he's my mom's delivery guy and we're having dinner next week," Jo said taking a step towards Dean. She wasn't sure how he would take this. She assumed this was just sex, but a part of her still hoped it was more. Certainly felt like more to her.

Dean's eyes grew wide at this new information, letting out a cruel-sounding chuckle. He tilted his head slightly taking a step towards her as well.

"Beau and Jo, how freaking adorable," Dean grumbled sarcastically before turning to leave not wanting to get hit again or worse hear about some gay dude taking Jo out.

"Dean, it's just dinner and it's not like I'm not single or anything," Jo challenged to his back hoping that would draw him back. Ellen stood off to the side, completely fascinated with these two. She leaned against the bar wondering if she'd been wrong about Dean. No, not wrong, but him and her daughter did certainly have chemistry.

Dean stopped at that. She had a point, not that he liked it or would give up that easily. Two could play this game.

"Good point. Have fun, send me a postcard from the honeymoon," Dean said rather coldly before heading for the door again.

Jo's mouth dropped open slightly. Awesome so it was just sex to him.

"I will and he's gonna be a doctor so if you ever need stitching up, feel free to stop by," Jo snapped, crossing her arms. Ellen decided maybe this was getting into the realm of 'none of her business' so she ducked back behind the bar and gave Ash a look to get lost. He shook his head, completely enthralled with the clear foreplay happening before him.

"Ellen, no it's like porn but with real people," Ash said quietly with a grin. He propped his head up in his hand like an excited child watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Doctor Beau, nice choice blondie. So which show does he work for 'cause I'd really love to get Doctor Sexy's autograph the next time he goes back to work," Dean said after turning back to face Jo. He narrowed his gaze at her, trying not to be turned on by her in his shirt. She was pissing him off and he was determined to stay pissed off.

"I'll ask him when he takes on me a date next week," Jo snapped before turning to leave not wanting to deal with Dean anymore. She paused turning back around, walking towards him quickly.

"Jealousy...not your best look Deano," Jo said quietly, standing a mere inch away from his face. With having said her peace, she turned and headed through the back door, flipping Dean off on her way out.

"Yeah well you're jealous," Dean called back awkwardly. He rubbed his neck, frowning as to what had just happened. He wasn't jealous, Beau was just a stupid guy with an even stupider name and Jo was stupid for not telling him she had a date. Naw that wasn't jealous, just plain annoyance Dean told himself as he left without a word to Ash or Ellen.


End file.
